


Can you drink all my thoughts?

by MyChemicalRavenclaws



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Mental Illness, Sad Gerard Way, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalRavenclaws/pseuds/MyChemicalRavenclaws
Summary: Gerard was sitting at his desk, writing in his song notebook. Even though some would view him writing as an occupation, for him it was therapy. Through times when he didn’t have anything or anyone, he at least had his music. All the thoughts and emotions he had, he could put into his music. When he wrote, it was like he went numb. But it made everything stop. All of the bad noise in his head temporarily melted away and was put into his music.5+1 ficTitle taken from Intertwined by dodieAll song lyrics in this fic were written by Gerard Way and MCR





	Can you drink all my thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings apply except for swearing, and mentions of 9/11, and MCR breakup. This story is not real, and the timeline may be incorrect.
> 
> Songs are:  
> Skylines and Turnstiles  
> Helena  
> Teenagers  
> Summertime  
> Maya the Psychic  
> Frog Dad

Gerard was sitting at his desk, writing in his song notebook. Even though some would view him writing as an occupation, for him it was therapy. Through times when he didn’t have anything or anyone, he at least had his music. All the thoughts and emotions he had, he could put into his music. When he wrote, it was like he went numb. But it made everything stop. All of the bad noise in his head temporarily melted away and was put into his music. 

[1]

He couldn’t believe what had happened. The events of 9/11 shook and terrorized the whole world. And it hit particularly close to home for Gerard. It made him re-evaluate his career as an artist, his family, entire life. So he picked up a pen and started writing. 

This broken city sky  
Like butane on my skin  
stolen from my eyes  
Hello Angel, tell me where are you  
Tell me where we go from here

Gerard didn’t realize he had tears streaming down his face until he noticed tear drops on his paper. 

 

[2]

It was an incredibly hard time for Gerard and Mikey when their grandmother passed away. She taught them everything- she was their inspiration. They had minor success with the first album, and they were working on another. But this completely changed how they wrote that album. Once again, Gerard was completely numb and writing again. 

Can you hear me  
Are you near me  
Can we pretend  
to leave and then  
we’ll meet again  
when both our cars collide

He knew he had to carry on, and put everything he was feeling into his music.

[3]

Teenagers are assholes. This wasn’t exactly a new discovery for Gerard, as he had vibrant memories of getting beat up in high school. Gerard was sitting on a train when he saw all these teens being really violent, and it terrified him. “Am I that out of touch?” Gerard thought to himself as he pulled out his writing notepad. 

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone’ll bleed  
So darken your clothes and strike a violent pose  
Maybe they’ll leave you alone  
But not me

Was he really admitting that he is scared of teenagers? God, he knew Frank was going to give him shit about that. 

[4]

Before, the only thing that helped Gerard was his music. He could pour all of his thoughts into his songs, and he could drown out the noises with his favorite music. But then he met Lindsey, the love of his life. He couldn’t imagine his life without her. And she helped. She made Gerard feel whole, and he did the same for her. Gerard was working on the new album, and he had the perfect idea for a song.

Turn my headphones up real loud  
I don’t think I need them now  
‘Cause you stopped the noise

And if you stay  
I would even wait all night  
Or until my heart explodes  
How long  
‘Til we find our way  
In the dark and out of harm  
You can run away with me  
Anytime you want

For the first time in a while, Gerard was genuinely happy. 

 

[5]

It was 4:00 P.M. and Gerard was still in bed. MCR had broken up, and it had broken Gerard. It needed to happen, and he knew that. But it was still hard. Gerard felt himself slipping back to that place that he never hoped to be in again. But he had to keep fighting. He had to fight for himself, for Lindsey, for his daughter, and for the MCR fans that he told to stay strong. Gerard finally got up, and sat down at his desk. That alone was so much harder than one would think. 

We’re not just dreamers  
We’re the kind that comprehend  
We gather up our forces  
She’s busy hearing voices again  
Pneumonic-screamers came to gather up our friends  
If giving in is pointless  
Then get out of bed or this might be the end

That day, Gerard had won, and that was enough.

 

[+1]  
Gerard was in the middle of a show, when all of a sudden someone told him that he is a frog dad. 

“Oh, I’m a frog dad?” Gerard laughed. The audience cheered and shouted yes. 

“I’m a frog dad!  
I’m just hopping around.  
And I’m hopping around, just being a frog  
Do you like being a frog?  
‘Cause I like being a frog  
‘Cause it means I get to live in the water, and jump, fucking everywhere  
And hang out with my friends as a frog  
And nobody will stop me from being the best frog I can  
But I don’t know where we’ve been or where we’re going  
But I’m still here today to let you know  
That I’ll never stop being a frog  
I won’t stop being a frog”

The audience cheered wildly. And Gerard knew that this truly was the best thing he had ever written.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And yes, I thought about leaving it at Maya the Psychic, but I had to include Frog dad.


End file.
